Harry Potter and Hogwart's Underground
by Arisa Tokudome
Summary: A different Hogwarts. A different first year. Intelligent Harry, Powerful Harry, Abused Harry. Hogwarts was told by the founders to protect the students even from internal sources, and open the undeground bunker for those that needed it. For the past 60 some years, all of Hogwarts students needed turning that bunker in to a secert militaristic city. They take care of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Hogwarts Underworld **

glossary

thoughts

**Summary: **A different Hogwarts. A different first year. Intelligent Harry, Powerful Harry, Abused Harry. Hogwarts was told by the founders to protect the students even from internal sources, and open the undeground bunker for those that needed it. For the past 60 some years, all of Hogwarts students needed turning that bunker in to a secert militaristic city. They take care of their own.

**Warning: swearing**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter wasn't your average eleven year old, no he was a wizard. Not that he knew that, at this moment his was unconscious do to a vicious beating at the hand of his uncle all because he had gotten a point higher than Dudley on a spelling test. His uncle had thrown the boy in to his little cupboard A.K.A his room. Now, before you start ranting about something should be done to help this boy. There is government red tape, lies and a bumblebee in the way of helping Harry.

Harry has lived ten years of this, ever since his parents were killed by one evil son of bitch, Voldemort. Harry was supposed to die that night but the Killing curse rebound on to the caster. Harry holds no hope of being saved. He is cautiously planning his escape once he turns 14. It would be sooner but he need to at least old enough to get some type of job.

Harry was awoken from his uncomfortable slumber by a knock on the front door. Harry was very light sleeper, even in unconsciousness. Harry froze and listened, that was another thing his hearing was better than a normal person, He figure it was because he could barely see even with the Lost & found glasses his aunt handed at him. He heard his aunt's tiny and precise steps pass by his cupboard and go open the door.

"Hello, who are you?" His aunt was using her 'company' voice, it was almost too sweet that made Harry want to hurl... _wait nope that's just my bruise stomach, maybe both. _

"We are represents of a gifted school, we have come to discuss some important things about a child in your care," It was female voice and from what Harry could tell she was young.

"Oh, do come in?" His aunt's voice said in a delighted tone. _Of course she is. Though true Dudley is 'SPECIAL' just not in the way she is thinking of._

_"_Thank you ma'am," A deep male voice said quietly. He heard the door close and his aunt start to walk toward the family room; he heard two other pairs of footsteps follow. His aunt passed by first; as did a lighter and slight click in their footsteps made Harry guess that it was the girl. The nearly silent but heavy footsteps though stopped right in front of his door. Harry held his breath either in fear or not he really couldn't tell. There was a tapping at his door, it was faint but he could hear it, the pattern, Morse code. Harry could hardly believe his ears.

.- .-. . / -.- - ..- / - -.- .- -.-[Are you okay?]

.. / .- - / .- .-.. .. ...- . [I am alive]

.- -. -.- - ... .. -. -. / -... .-. - -.- . -. ..-.. [Anything broken?]

-. - [No]

-. - - -.. -..- ... . . / -.- - ..- / .. -. / .- / - - - . -. - .-.-.- [Good, see you in a moment.] Harry gaped at the door as he heard the footsteps walk away from the door. Harry didn't know how to take the information or what to do. His head was spinning he didn't know what was going on.

He decided to just listen to the conversation. It seemed the women were speaking of cleaning.

"Your house is very nice and how do you get it this clean, my grandmother would be jealous," the girl said, Harry could tell she was lying but he knew most people couldn't tell by the slight change of voice, so he doubt his aunt knew.

"Hours, my dear," His aunt said in a false bashful tone. _Yes, my hours._ Harry thought with an eye roll.

"So, tell me about this school for the gifted?" His aunt asked.

"We would like to discuss it with the child present," the male voice said.

"Why of course, I will go get my Dudley," His aunt said cheerfully, he heard her stand up but froze when the next words.

"No we aren't here for Dudley Dursley, we are here for Harry Potter," the feminine voice said.

"Oh, I am sorry, Harry is already placed done for another school and is out of the house now," His aunt to any normal person sound sincere and honest. Harry knew better and in his gut Harry knew that the guests knew better too. It was silent for a moment than there was a thump and footsteps came to the door. The door was unlocked, and opened, Harry had to blink when the light blinded him.

A young lady was crouched in the door way, she wore a soft smile. She had a soft brown hair and dark green eyes. She wore a blouse and black dress pants.

"Hey, there, I am Autumn Hartin," the girl smiled and held out her hand. Harry pushed himself up, and held out his own and shook.

"Name's Harry, but you knew that already. How did you know? Why are you here?" Harry asked quickly.

"Here," She said handing him a letter.

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. Harry carefully opened it, pulling out the equally thick paper Harry unfolded it in a trance. He began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry was an extremely smart with a photographic memory. So it wasn't hard to believe he could piece everything together.

"I am a wizard?" He asked hesitantly, wanting confirmation.

"Yes, Harry you are. A famous one as well, there was a Dark Lord and Light Lord, and they were at war. The Dark lord was winning until the Dark Lord attacked a child, for unknown reasons. The parents were killed but for even more hidden reasons the child survived a curse that was meant to kill, it was a curse that was said impossible to block, but somehow the child survive with only a scar on their forehead. The wizardry world calls the child 'the -boy-who-lived' The Light Lord whisked the child away and places them with their only blood relatives left. That was ten years ago, now I am sitting front of said boy," Autumn said nicely, Harry nodded. He kind of guessed there was more to his parents' story. It was better than being drunks like what is Aunt and Uncle said.

"So, I am famous?" When Autumn nodded, Harry sighed which made him wince, Autumn notice and with strength Harry didn't think she possessed, lifted Harry up and brought him to the family. Where his Aunt was asleep it seemed and well-built young man with brown hair was leaning against the wall looking out the window hair couldn't see his face as it was too far away. He wore a black shirt and pants. Autumn set Harry done on the couch.

"What is injured?" The boy inquired in a tone he only heard from the TV by a solider. Harry answered in kind.

"Bruised internal organs, and maybe some fracture in my arm," Harry clipped out. He saw a twitch in the boy's lip.

"We will fix you up, when we get you to Kryvor. My name is Jackson Buchanan, but just call me Jay," The boy turned around, Harry saw the scar under eye that went toward his eye. He glanced at it but look right in to Jay's eyes, knowing scars like that have history and he didn't want to stare.

"What is Cryvor?" Harry asked. Jay smiled and shook his head.

"Not Cryvor, Kra-vor. It's the underground city of Hogwarts, It was said to have been a secert bunker built by Founders for the students when they needed it. It started as small groups needed it, but since nearly sixty years ago all of Hogwarts now fall under Kryvor leaders making it more of an underground city. The amount of adults that stay in Kryvor after graduation has increased steadily each year by 3%, most open shops and such, become elders or apprentice, rarely do they stay on duty. Kryvor is sovereign state, in which the entirety of the city is military orientated. You will start at the bottom and work you way up, if you began as an officer cadet or a private once you complete either training, you will be giving a test and also an option in which on of my General Lieutenants you will be place under also to see you ranking. It takes six month to a year." Jay was cut of by Harry, who had a determined look on his face.

"By Halloween, give me 98 days," Harry said. Jay just smiled at the boy, he liked the boy already. Autumn looked a mixture of shock and amusement at the two.

"I will give you until Christmas because you can't start until September, you need August to heal all the damage from this place," Jay ordered.

"You got it, Dux [Latin]Sir" Harry said slyly.

"How could you tell?" Jay asked quite intrigued.

"Well, the command and confident in your voice, the way you walk is sure of yourself, how relax you looked when you first enter shows at first that you are believe you are safe but you have a underlying tenses to your body that gives away you are prepared for anything. You also slipped and called the General Lieutenants 'my' making you higher than them. So you are either the leader or general. So Lieutenant General Hartin, what corps are you in charge of?" Jay who knew the boy was smarter than average but was blown away by the assessment. Jay knew the boy was going change the world, for the ground up.

"Intelligence, but How did you know I was a Lieutenant General?" Autumn asked disconcertingly, she kind of guessed he was smarter than average by how he acted after he read his letter but this kind of assessment from a eleven year old through her for a loop. Even when she was eleven she couldn't have made that kind of assessment at she had an IQ of 150.

"Two things, when Jay said Lieutenant General, you straightened you back a fraction of inch and lips twitched trying to smile, as if you were proud. Another thing was the way you scan around you watch behind Jay most, you are his guard correct, that easily means Jay is the Leader not the General. " Harry said with a smile. Jay just smiled back, Autumn just sighed.

"How did you see that all?" Jay asked. Harry gave him a confused look.

"See? I am blind to everything beyond a foot and half radius because of my improper glasses, Dux" Jay and Autumn eyes bugged out. _People are so easily shocked._

"My hearing and smell have compensated for the lack of farsight I have. I estimate my sense of smell and hearing is twice that of normal human," _and my sense of touch can be dulled or heightened._ Harry added mentally, not really wanting all his secrets out.

"I doubt you need until Christmas until you finish, Harry" Autumn said. Harry shrugged.

"So, Dux, are we leaving?" Harry asked, Jay who sighed.

"Are you always going to call be 'Dux'?" Jay said.

"I call a tomato, a tomato when I know it is a tomato," Harry said with a shrug.

"Alright, brat. Do you have anything you want to bring with?" Jay asked, Harry just raised an eyebrow at the 'brat' comment.

"I think there is some of my mom's school stuff in the attic, I think, aunt Petunia was complaining about at one time" Harry said. Jay nodded an brought out his wand and with a swish bunch of thumps could be heard. Harry was curiously looking at Jay's wand, when the door opened and two trunks (one red and the other black) floated in to the living room. The red one had LE in gold on side, and black one had JP in gold as well on the side. Harry stared wide-eyed at the floating trunks.

"You were correct, Harry. Your mother's name was Lilly Evans and your Father's was James Potter. So these would be their school's trunks," Autumn said.

"I am going to shrink them and we will leave, and Autumn here will clean up, and fix your aunt," Jay said as he moved his wand and the trunks did as he said shrunk. He gave both to Harry who put them in to his pocket. Autumn nodded and saluted and began complicated wand movements, Harry could almost hear the music sing, as he was lead out of the room by Jay

"Let's go, Dux" Harry grinned as Jay sighed.

"Alright, this will feel weird, It is called apparition," Jay said when they reached the door, clapsing firmly on to the boy and with a pop the two were gone.

Autumn was gone, to after a minute. She made sure they believe the boy was taken in agreement and wouldn't contact anyone. Petunia woke thirty minutes later remembering a total different meeting then what actually happened, she went on her marry way cooking excited to tell her husband she had gotten rid of the boy.

* * *

Glossary

Dux [latin]- Duke, leader, captain, guide, chief, commander

Kryvor [krývo̱ greek] - Hide

* * *

**Author Note's**

**I am going to start puting author notes only at the bottom.**

**Anyway what do you guys think?**

* * *

_**Harry Potter, the other recongizable charaters, and the world is not owned by me. The OCs I create are. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and Hogwarts Underworld **

glossary

_thoughts_

**Summary: **A different Hogwarts. A different first year. Intelligent Harry, Powerful Harry, Abused Harry. Hogwarts was told by the founders to protect the students even from internal sources, and open the undeground bunker for those that needed it. For the past 60 some years, all of Hogwarts students needed turning that bunker in to a secert militaristic city. They take care of their own

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Harry groaned as he hit the ground and his legs gave way. It felt he was just forced through a two-inch cylinder, _probably hurts more because of the bruising _Harry speculated_. _Harry clenched his teeth as he forced himself to stand up. He would have turned off his sense of touch but it is dangerous to do in some situations like when injured or an unknown area. He was in both and he wasn't one to do something overly stupid like that. When he was finally standing he shook himself loosening his strained body.

Jay watched in curiosity, most people when they side-along apparition for the first time lose their stomach but the kid only dropped to his knee because of his injuries from what he could tell. He wasn't even rattled by the sensation. He was down and up in a matter of seconds. He wouldn't even have been down if he was healed. _The kid is going to be a force to reckon with, like a hurricane or an earthquake._ Jay thought, he was already proud of the boy and he has taught him nothing.

Harry stretched out his body, hoping to loosen his muscles so some more of the soreness left. He ignored the sharp jabs of pain that flared his nerves to look around where he was. It was dense forest area; he guessed by the amount of blurry green he saw. There was something off about the forest though. Harry has stayed in a forest before, [The Dursley's tried to leave him somewhere in the bush every so often. The Police or his relatives find him again], so Harry could easily tell normal from not. Harry felt pressure on his skin, it wasn't a bad kind of pressure that was suffocating it was more like a warm hug of greeting. He also headed far off voices, it was just murmurs and muffled. He smelt people close by they were not moving away or toward, they were about he guess a meter to his right.

A pop spooked him from behind. He was trying to focus his hearing to hear the voices, so it made the pop more like a bang. Harry quickly turned and swept a foot out catching the person that just appeared by surprise. He followed through with grabbing hold of said person's throat before they finish falling, and smashed them in to the ground. His brain finally caught up with the mere eight seconds that all took, to realize who it was and he backed off quickly. Jay mouth was slack, _Never mind the kid will be like trying to go against all the natural disasters._

"I am so sorry, Autumn," Harry said he voice full of remorse for his actions. He looked down at the stunned girl's face, she wasn't really hurt but she was just downed by eleven years old that hasn't had proper training.

"How did you do that?" Autumn asked finally, she wanted to know what he being doing to be able to do that!

Harry shrugged, "I have a photographic memory. I read a lot of martial arts books a few years ago, and practice the stances. My reaction time is like that because my relatives would try to hit my at random time, also I wasn't well like at school so I had things thrown at me a lot so I learned to dodge. I also think it may have been because you weren't entirely perpared" Jay and Autumn nodded at the explanation it made some sense.

"Alright, let's go," Jay said and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. This made Harry realized two major things, One he already trust and liked Jay, two his bruise seemed to be already healing. Jay directly Harry to wear he hear and smelt the people were. Autumn followed a little behind.

Harry heard running as they got closer, There was a slam and a blond male person in a white lab coat came rushing towards Jay.

"Sir, code seven," Jay's eyes widened and took off running with the other three following. They quickly went down the large light tunnel. Harry smelt two people on either side of the door, _Guards._

"information, Major," Jay barked, as they ran.

"Aaron brought in his charge, the girl was unconscious when she arrived but her power stability was quickly unraveling. We think her parents slipped her a potion that reacted badly with her core. Add she was so black and blue, I can't even tell you her skin color. General Aaron said he arrived during a beating. Lieutenant General Ether thinks the potion was on purpose. General Aaron went back and to get the younger siblings, he refused to leave the children there. Lt. General Ether is working at making her stable now, it is going slow but she will most like recover but will be a coma for a while. I was chosen to come and tell you, Sir," The major said as he kept up with the running leader. Harry could almost smell how tired he was; his voice betrayed some on his wariness. Jay picked up on it and nodded.

"Thank you, Major Matthews, I order you to rest," The major just saluted and stopped and began slowly walking. Jay, Autumn and Harry kept running.

"What is a code seven?" Harry asked, but he didn't get a reply nor would he have heard it if they did. The tunnel opened up, and showed Kryvor.

They came out a high cave, so Harry could see the entire town. Harry could see the medical cross on one of the two taller buildings. The other building had a symbol on it; Harry couldn't even guess what I meant. Jay didn't stop as he ran down the stairs in front of them, Autumn and Harry following quickly behind. They passed some shops, restaurants and barracks [from what Harry smelt]. The small crowd that was on the street parted quickly and pressed against the shops letting them run by, Most of them saluted.

They medical building was soon in front of them, they didn't stop. The guard in front of the building had the doors open and they raced in. They nurse behind the desk, stood and saluted Jay, pointed to the right. Harry followed Jay as he went down the hall at a jog, Autumn stopped to speak to the nurse to receive more information.

They came to a large room, there were many whited coated people running in and out of the room like little bees. Over the hospital bed with two hands on the unconscious patient's head was a black-haired young woman, he eyes were closed. Harry guessed she was doing some magic. Major Matthew was right; Harry didn't know what cover she usually was because even her hands were black and blue. Her blond hair was unsettling against her black and blue skin. Harry looked worriedly at the girl, he could see her monitor, her heart rate was too high, but then it started to decrease and soon it was slowed to a less alarming rate. The Lt. General Esther, Harry guessed, backed off her patient and opened her eyes. Harry noticed she had too different color eyes, blue and green. The Lt. General sighed and slumped in to a chair that one of the medical bees put behind her.

"Hello, Jay," The women said exhausted.

"Guess I wasn't needed, S," Jay said.

"No, I guess not but I wasn't about to take that chance," Esther said, she was sore from using most of her core, to rebuild the girl's core walls.

"A wise move," Jay said, as he moved a floating tray full of coffee went by him. Lt. General Esther poured her coffee and hugged it like a life line.

"So, what is a code seven?" Harry asked. Esther looked at the boy, he looked to thin, and his eyes were a little unfocused meaning he could be blind. She would have to talk to Jay. She gave Jay, a questioning look, missed by Harry who really couldn't see her face, but he did see Jay nod. He figured it was something about the girl.

"It is when, someone's magical core walls fall, because of a traumatic injury or potion, it cause a person to be filled with magic. If not treated quickly it can kill someone, but she is down to a four so we are out of the danger zone. She will be okay it will just take a while for her to wake up it is taxing on a person body and mind. Your information packet will have more," Jay explained. Harry nodded, filing the information away.

"So, anyway Welcome to Kryvor. Never a dull moment," Jay said with a smirk. Esther and some of the other doctors laughed.

Before Harry could form a reply there was a large explosion of in the distance, Jay just slouched like he knew exactly what happened. "That would be Jaz, she our Lt. General of Engineering, she likes explosives. A little too much if you ask me but she is bloody brilliant at creating spells and mech weaponry," there was another explosion, "and I have to go see the damage" Jay sighed and began walking back out the door. They saluted the man as he walked by, they were all laughed, and Harry felt this was a regular event seeing as they were all barely worried about the explosions. Harry followed, not really knowing what else to do. Autumn was waiting for them when they left the room, with a stack of paper. Jay groaned but took the packet none the less.

"This Harry is an evil soulless creature that sucks souls," Jay said as he read the files over.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Paperwork?"

"Yes, it is the most evil thing I have ever met!," Jay said, before he started muttering swears under his breath. Autumn smacked Jay who then shut up. Harry had a feeling this was a common thing between the two.

"So tell me about this Jaz person?" Harry asked. Jay looked to Autumn and she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"She the most Gryffindor Slytherin, I have ever met. You tell her go left she will turn around and punch you in the face and go forward even if there is a blockade. She is blunt, sarcastic and witty, she has a wicked sense of humor. She is also a pyromaniac, and explosives lover, She is also one of my best friends," Autumn said with a smile at the thought of her friend. Harry felt a shiver at the thought of the Jaz person and Autumn being friends, Harry saw Jay twitch, Harry didn't really understand why the thought of the two being friends scared him to the bones but it did, _Autumn seems normal and sane_. That made Harry actually worry as he thought that, no solider should seem as sane or normal as her... maybe he should hide. Apparently Jay saw this.

"If I have to go, you can meet her now, I am not being outnumbered." Jay whispered in the boy's ear. Autumn was too far away to hear and looking down at paper work.

"But..." Harry couldn't really find an excuse, his bruising and injuries had self-healed themselves, know he wished they didn't. Harry just sighed well maybe he may learn why he fears knowing the two were friends. He shivered again, he really didn't want too. Glancing at the Lt. General, she really seem nice, normal and sane, _maybe she was_, Harry tried to convince himself, it really didn't work. So, as they walked out of the hospital Harry swore he heard a funeral march.

* * *

**Author Note**

**Off to meet the explosive expert... Gulp..**

**Poor Harry he really doesn't understand who he is about to meet.**

**My brother is helping with the magic science stuff, and being a sounding board. My brother is very close to be legally a genius, so yeah, he understands how the science of magic. He is also in charge of creating the wands. If magic was real that would be his dream job. **

**Any way chapters at the end will have character sheets. Sometime a person will be repeated, either because Harry goes up in rank and is able to get more information that is classified or he learns about them.**

* * *

**Magical Core Stability**

**0** - Completely Stable, most adult after magical maturity

**1 **

**2 -**

**3 - **Average 11-year-old Core Stability

**4 -** Average child.

**5 - **Entering Danger Zone. [Code 5]small deteriorating in core walls, most children and young adults fluctuate between 3-5, it only becomes a concern when they stay at five for more than 13 hours

**6 - **Danger Zone [Code 6] core wall are deteriorating and treatment need to begin in under 17 minutes. Four minute with our treatment and it goes to a [code seven]

**7 -**Magical detonation,[Code 7] core walls are obliterated and patient is being filled with magic if treatment is started in the span of 13 minute it is too late, it becomes a [Code 8]

* * *

**Personal Files**

**Non-Classified**

**Name:** Jackson 'Jay' William Buchanan

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **May 6

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Hair Color:** Brown, Military Cut

**Blood : **Half Blood

**Power Level (o-1000)[average 11 yr. old 213, average adult 500]: **713

**IQ:** 131

**Animagus: **Brown Wolf

**Boggarts: **Dead comrades

**Patronus: **Wolf

**House: **Slytherin

**Rank:** Leader

**Two Random Facts:**

- Head Boy

- Became leader at 15

* * *

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INDUSTRIES, this is just for enjoyment.


End file.
